


Three Kisses

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Week- Day 3 First Kiss.Andi and Buffy ask Cyrus and TJ about their first kiss, and Cyrus tells them about their first three. Cheek, head, lips.





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this isn't linked to my other works for this week, this isn't a follow on from the confession one. Hope you enjoy!

“So,” Andi starts, her smile wide, “How was your first kiss? Where did it happen? When? Tell us everything!” She asks, voice full excitement, hands excitedly tapping the table. TJ blushes slightly and looks down to the table in the hopes of hiding it, but the two girls notice. 

“Uh, what type of kiss counts as a first kiss?” Cyrus questions, seemingly not as embarrassed as TJ who covers his face with his hands. 

“You alright there TJ?” Buffy questions, amusement in her voice. 

The boy nods, and lets out a laugh, “I just really don’t want to relive some of these stories.” He looks to Cyrus and smiles. “Do we have to tell them all of it?” He whines, pleading lightly with his now boyfriend. 

“Yes,” Cyrus states. “Mainly because for once in my life I wasn’t the one who did something embarrassing, and that isn’t the case very often. Oh and you were fairly embarrassing, and that's rare too.” He smiles sweetly at TJ, who lets out a whine then nods, because he just can’t say no to Cyrus and his puppy dog eyes. 

“How many types of kisses have you guys had?” Buffy asks, confused. “Why haven’t you told us about these Cyrus? We’re your friends, we need this stuff!”

“Sorry Buffy!” Cyrus gives a sympathetic look to his friends. “I just didn’t know where it was all going, and you two weren’t okay with each other until a couple weeks ago,” he shrugs.

“THIS HAPPENED MORE THAN A COUPLE WEEKS AGO?” Andi shouts, drawing the attention of everyone in The Spoon. “Sorry!” She shouts to them all, “Go back to whatever you were doing.” She looks back to the boys opposite her with a slightly awkward, apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“So come on, tell us!” Buffy urges, “What happened? How many kisses? What did TJ do that was embarrassing?” 

“Ever bring it up again outside this booth today and I’ll make you regret it,” he states clearly to the girls. For a second TJ seemed like how he use to be, like nothing had changed. Then he smiled wide and faced Cyrus, “Okay Muffin, go ahead.” 

“Muffin?” Buffy raises her eyebrows, questioning. She guessed where the nickname came from, but TJ using a cute nickname? Well that was surprising, and slightly disturbing. Buffy and Andi both knew TJ had changed a lot since they met him, if someone were to meet him now they probably wouldn’t believe what he use to be like. 

The girls had been observing him and Cyrus for weeks, watching them grow closer, watching the impact they had on each other. TJ seemed to become his more natural self, no longer pretending to be someone he wasn’t, no longer having those insecurities. Cyrus was now a lot more confident, around everyone, and when TJ is around his confidence went up even more.

“I like it,” Andi says, “So tell us!”

Cyrus smiles, holding TJs hand lightly, on the table. “Okay, so firstly the accidental or surprise cheek kiss.”

“Cheek kiss?” Andi asks, her and Buffy ‘awh’ in unison. 

“You know when TJ taught me how to somersault?” The girls nod, “Well, I hung out there for the rest of his shift, helped out a bit, played a lot. Then afterwards we had food here, obviously. And then TJ here walked me home.” 

“This doesn’t sound embarrassing yet,” Andi states, getting slightly impactient, wanting to know what TJ did. This was the first story she’d ever heard of him doing something embarrassing. 

“Oh I’m getting there,” Cyrus says with a smile, looking to TJ who shakes his head and rubs his hand over his eyes. “So we get back to mine, and I thank him for teaching me and letting me spend the day at his work and the food. Then he lent down, kissed my cheek and said…” He trailed off, a signal for TJ to say it. 

The taller boy rolls his eyes, “I’m proud of you, Muffin,” he mumbles into his hands. The girls jaws drop.

“That’s not the embarrassing bit,” Cyrus informs them. “I starred kind of wide eyed at him, because you know, the kiss and he’s TJ so,” he shrugs. “Then he stares back at me, more wide-eyed than I was, then starts rambling. Apologizing, and making no sense and clearly a little stressed. Then he let out a long sigh and before I could say anything said ‘I’m gay, please don’t hate me.’ Then I stared at him again, because how could he think I would hate him. Then after some more of his rambling about how he’s still a person and the fact he likes boys doesn’t change anything, I just blurted out that I’m gay too.” 

TJ turns to smile at his boyfriend, remembering the moment he realised he truly had a chance with Cyrus Goodman very, very well. “Then after a fairly awkward, and relieved, ‘oh really? Cool, great’ we said bye and I left.” He finishes for Cyrus, smiling bright at the boy.

“Cyrus! None of that is embarrassing, it’s cute,” Andi says sweetly.

“It’s really cute,” Buffy agrees, “But also funny and slightly embarrassing because it’s TJ and I’ve never seen him like that.” 

“And you never will,” TJ says, a sickly sweet smile spread across his face.

“I wouldn’t want to,” Buffy starts, “I’d probably throw up at the sight of you being cute and nice.” Andi rolls her eyes at the pair.

“Okay, so that’s kiss one,” Andi states, “Next please!” She says enthusiastically. 

Cyrus nods and grins excitedly. This is the first time he’s got to talk about any of this stuff with his friends, and it feels great. “Kiss number two, top of the head kiss!” He’s met with another chorus of ‘awwh’ from the girls, while TJ tried to bury himself in his hands. Cyrus lightly rested his hand on TJs bicep, “Hey, no hiding. This one is really sweet,” he reassures him. 

“Okay so the night you left Buffy, after we went to yours and saw you’d gone without saying goodbye, which still isn’t okay by the way, and you’re not fully forgiven yet. But anyway, that night I went to the swings to try to cheer myself up a little bit, and TJ was there.” TJ gives the boy a smile and reaches to hold his hand, sitting next to him and not having physical contact felt strange now. 

“So we talked, I told him everything, and thanked him for signing the basketball for you. Then I started to get emotional, maybe a few tears-”

“Yeah, a few,” TJ says with a smirk.

“Shhhh let me come off a bit more of a macho man please!” 

“Muffin, you can be as macho as you like.” TJ lifts the smaller boys hand to his mouth and gently touched his lips to it, causing him to blush.

“Too cute,” Andi sighs happily.

“It’s strange seeing TJ like this,” Buffy complains. “I’m starting to feel sick.” Andi nudges her, as TJ rolls his eyes.

Cyrus clears his throat and continues, “So I got a bit emotional and TJ got off of his swing and hugged me as I sat still on mine. Then he kissed the top of my head a couple times between saying comforting things and trying to help.”

“I can not believe you haven’t told either of us any of this before!” Buffy complains, both boys shrug their shoulders. 

“It’s been kind of nice having a little secret for a bit,” Cyrus bites his lip slightly. He didn’t like keeping secrets from the girls, but keeping his and TJs moments secret and private felt nice. And he’d been worried if he told anyone his little bubble of happiness would burst, and he didn’t want that. 

“And finally, the traditional first kiss,” TJ states, and gives Cyrus another little smile. “My go,” a playful smirk sits happily on the boys face. Cyrus shakes his head, knowing what’s coming. “I’ll just give a short version,” his smirk grows as he looks to the girls who are sitting across from him. “I was trying to get Cyrus to score a basket-”

“That couldn’t have been easy,” Buffy raises her eyebrows and lets out a short laugh.

TJ smiles, “Well, he got there, scored a really nice three pointer.” Andi and Buffy both nod, impressed with TJs ability to teach, and both wondering if it was a fluke shot. “Then while celebrating Cyrus here reached up, without me realising, and tried to kiss me.”

The girls eyes widen, Cyrus making the first move for a proper kiss was not what they were expecting, they smile brightly at the shorter boy who looks down and shakes his head. “Just keep listening.”

“He completely misses, and kisses my chin.” He can’t help the laugh that came out as he said it, it was funny after all. Andi and Buffys hands cover their mouths, in the hopes of hiding, or stopping their laughter.

“You can laugh,” Cyrus says as he looks at them both. They move their hands and start to laugh properly. 

“Oh Cyrus,” Buffy says sympathetically. 

TJ throws his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, and kisses the top of his head. “He’s a lot taller than me! I misjudged! It was in the heat of the moment!” TJ’s smile widens at Cyrus’ excuses, it was sweet. 

“So after the shock passed, I may have let out a very small and quiet laugh, which Cyrus picked up on and looked down, embarrassed, which made me feel bad. So I smiled at him, said ‘hey Underdog’, tilted his chin up and lent down to kiss him.” Cyrus smiles at the taller boy beside him, a slight blush on his face, remembering the moment. It certainly wasn’t a moment either of them would forget. 

The girls lean into each other, bright smiles on both their faces, “The cuteness is too much!” Andi throws her hand to her head, jokingly pretending to faint. The two boys laugh as the girls sit back up normally and Cyrus leans into TJs side a little more. 

“Seriously though, you guys are super sweet together,” Andi says with a sweet smile on her face. 

“As much as it does kill me a little bit to say it, she’s right, you really are. You’re great for each other.” The two boys smile at Buffy in response to her comment then turn and smile at each other. “But TJ,” she continues, voice more serious, and threatening, drawing TJs attention away from Cyrus. “If you hurt him, I will find you, and I will hurt you a thousand times worse than what you do to him.”

TJ simply nods, he assumed she’d make some comment like this. “I won’t hurt him Buffy,” he states as fact, his voice just as serious as hers. The girl nods. 

“Great now that the over protective friend speech is out the way, can we get more taters? Like a lot more? I’m hungry.”

“Sure thing Underdog, these are on me,” TJ says before sliding out of the booth and up to the counter to order.


End file.
